The Other Side Of Me
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: a Hannah Montana xover. The title says it all. Disclamer: I Don't own Hannah Montana or SG1.
1. Prouloge

One morning Jack was in his office at the SGC when an idea struck him. The SGC personnel were in need of a little fun and one thing came to mind, a talent show. It was perfect.

Jack was walking down the corridors of the SGC when he passed Sam's Lab and he heard the most amazing voice he has ever heard in his entire life. Then he realized the voice sounded familiar. It was Hannah Montana. He hadn't heard her since he was in college maybe that's because that was the last time she performed. He peeked around the corner and saw Sam singing.

"If you could see the other side of me, I'm just like anybody else can't you tell, I hold the key (the key) To both realities, The girl that I want you want to know If only I could show, The other side, the other side, I want you to see, The other side, the other side, the other side of me " Tears were running down her cheeks and Jack stepped in. She looked up and saw him.

"Sir! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough... Ya' know I'm thinking of having a Talent Show for base personnel"

"Why?"

"I figured that everybody has been working hard and deserved some fun."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well listening to you now, I want you to perform and if possible encourage others to perform to."

"Sir, I don't perform in front of people!"

"Why not?"

"Uh Personal reasons."

"So will you get over them and perform?"

"I Guess"


	2. The Breifing of sorts

An hour later Daniel, Teal'c, Col. Mitchell, and Vala were all sitting around the briefing room table wondering why they were summoned for a briefing when Jack walked in and sat down.

"Who are you?" Vala asked

"O'Neill it is good to be seeing you again." Teal'c told him and gripped his arm in a very Jaffa like manner.

"Why thanks T." Jack responded

"General O'Neill what are you doing here? Where is General Landry?" Mitchell asked as he stood at attention

"At ease. General Landry has a hot date with his doctor involuntarily. He's taking a leap of absence and I'm here to make sure that Felger doesn't blow up this whole bloody planet." Jack said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why did you call us here anyway? Muscles here and I were in the middle of beating Cam and Daniel at basketball." Vala said with a huge grin on her face.

"I have an important announcement. Everybody, I am holding a talent show for base personnel."

"What?" Mitchell asked.

"Talent Show. It means..."

"I know what it means Sir, but why are we having one?" Mitchell asked.

"Because everyone deserves some fun." Jack Said, "Besides it will be good for morale"

"Ok."

"Daniel did you know that Carter could sing?"

"No." Daniel said

"Well She can. And I think that it would be good if we have her sing at the unavailing of my Idea."

"Cool, so when can we hear her?"

"That's why I wanted all of you here. I heard her singing when I was walking by her lab on my way to the commissary and I thought that I recognized the song and her voice, but I wasn't sure."

"Who did you think she is?" Mitchell asked

"Hannah Montana!"

"Yah and I'm Madonna." Vala said sarcastically

"Vala that wouldn't surprise me at all. Anyway why do you think that Sam is Hannah Montana?" Daniel responded

"Just watch the tape," Jack said as he played the security footage. The tape showed Sam in her lab and she started singing the Hannah Montana song 'The other side of me'. And Sam was singing exactly like Hannah Montana. SG-1 stared blankly at the screen. When Sam on the tape stopped singing and jack walked in he stopped the tape.

"Ok so maybe she is Hannah Montana, but how do we get her to sing and participate?" Mitchell asked

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation" the voice of Walter Harriman rang out from the intercom. When they heard this they all rushed into the control room. "We are receiving Tok'Ra IDC."

"Open it." Jack ordered as he and the rest of SG-1 rushed into the gate room and met up with Sam to see what's going on. When they got into the gate room Jacob Carter walked through the 'Gate.

"Dad?" Sam asked and the airman aimed their weapons at him.

"Wow, what a great welcome. Jack, could you do something about that? It's making me nervous." Jacob said as he pointed at the airman who had their guns aimed at him.

"Carter, T." Jack said as he motioned for them to converse with him away from Jacob. "T, what do you make of this?"

"The Asguard may have had something to do with it."

"But the Asguard have agreed to not make copies without our permission." Sam replied, visibly shaken by the arrival of her father who had died earlier this year.

Jack walked back over to Jacob and said, "Who are you?"

"Jacob Carter, host to Selmak, SGC Tok'Ra liaison. Sam what's going on?"

"You can't be the real Jacob because he died earlier this year." Sam told him

"You guys don't understand. Baal captured me in an attempt to infiltrate the Tok'Ra. He cloned me, and Selmak did something to make the cloned Symbiote fail thus killing the clone. I just managed to escape Baal's fortress and came here. I am the real Jacob." He bowed his head slightly and Selmak appeared, "The cloned symbiote was unable to communicate because I disrupted the cloning process. You could sense the symbiote, but it was not an interactive organism."

Teal'c stared into Jacob and Selmak's eyes and said, "I believe that they are being truthful."

"Stand Down!" Jack ordered the airman. "Teal'c, escort Jacob down to the infirmary for a full examination." Teal'c bowed his head and the two men left the 'gate room. Daniel, Mitchell, Vala, and Sam started fallowing Teal'c and Jacob out of the room when Jack said, "Hey Carter." Sam turned around and looked at him while the other three left the room. "You ok with the whole Dad really being alive thing?" Jack asked.

"Yes Sir I'm just trying to figure out how to tell Mark" Sam responded.

"I'll figure it out, you just go and see your dad." Jack told her sincerely and Sam headed down to the Infirmary. He went into his office and put a call into General Hammond.

"Jack! It's good to here from you. To what do I this call?" Hammond asked.

"Well George, how would you like to see an old friend again?" Jack asked cryptically.

"May I ask what the hell your talking about?"

"It's Jacob. Apparently Baal cloned him in an attempt to infiltrate the Tok'Ra, and Selmak did something to mess up the copying and that was why the clone died, so we have the real Jacob and he is getting the full once over, big needles and all."

"Really? How is Sam taking it?"

"Ok." Jack stated.

"Have you thought of a cover story yet?" Hammond asked.

"Well, how about called in for an urgent top secret mission and he was MIA presumed dead because the chances of survival slim to none. It would have been easier for everyone especially the kids." Jack explained.

"Yeah that works perfectly. I will get on the first available flight. Make sure Sam's ok."

"Of course." Jack said as he hung up the phone and headed down to the infirmary to check up on Sam and Jacob.


	3. Band Practice

Later that night, Sam went home and sat down on her sofa with her address book in front of her. 'I'd better get this over with,' she thought as she opened up her address book and flipped through the pages until she found the number that she desired. Paul, the drummer of her backup band…before she stopped singing when her mom died. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"This is Paul." He answered his phone, waiting for the person on the other line to identify him or herself since the number on the caller-id wasn't one that he recognized.

"Hey, Paul this is Samantha. I don't know if you remember me, but…"

"Sam it's been a while, it everything all right." He cut her off while she was in the middle of her thought.

"Yeah everything's ok. Um, I wanted to ask you something really. Are the guys still in Colorado Springs?" she asked about the rest of their band mates.

"Yeah. We have jam sessions every few weeks. We've written a few songs for you, ya' know if you ever decided to come back to the music business. Why do you ask?"

"Well, a co-worker heard me singing in my lab earlier today and wants me to sing at the unveiling of the talent show, which means performing in front of a lot of military personnel. So I was wondering if you and the guys could help me get ready and maybe record a back-up track if need be." She said trying to be cryptic, but not too cryptic. These are her friends ya' know.

"Sure I'll call the guys. When do you want to do this?"

"How about tonight. I don't know when exactly this whole announcement thing will go down, but knowing Jack it is probably going to be tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll call them. Where do you want to do this? We could do it at my place. That is where we normally rehearse. I live at the same place, by the High School."

"Ok. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. That ok?"

"That's fine. See ya' then." He said as he hung up the phone.

'This is gonna' be fun…I think.' Sam thought as she went to grab her acoustic guitar, music folder, water bottle, her car keys, and cell phone before she went out the door and to her car. She pulled into his driveway exactly 20 minutes later. There was one other car parked in his driveway, and two others parked on the street near his house. She walked up the front porch steps and before she could even knock on the door it had flung open and Paul was hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in years, which was true. After a few seconds of that he invited her in and they went down to his basement and there were the other members of the band. Eric, John, Chloe, Tina, and Lisa. Eric being the Bass player, John Electric Guitar, Chloe Keyboard and Electric Guitar, and Tina and Lisa background vocals. "Hey guys! It's great to see you again!" Sam told them earnestly.

"Samantha! It's great to see ya'." Eric said.

"Yeah! Paul told us about the whole singing thing. We're glad to help you. But you know that we will gladly perform live for you." Chloe told Sam.

"Please guys. It's Sam. And thanks for the offer, but it's a high-security military base. Somehow I don't think that that is going to fly." She said thinking 'I've been hanging around Jack too much'. "So tell me about these songs that you guys wrote."

"We've written a few, but who knows if the lyrics are any good. You know us and words. Anyway it's 'Kicking and Screaming', 'East Northumberland High', 'Start All Over', and 'GNO: Girls Night Out'." Tina said as she handed Sam a whole stack of sheet music. "So, what do you think?" she asked as Sam was looking over the music.

"They look great, but I think that I should sing a song that I wrote. Maybe we could record one or more other songs, just so I have a choice if I chicken out singing my song at the last minute."

"Cool, hey why would you chicken out? These are your co-workers, if not friends." Eric asked Sam

"It's really personal. I wrote it about someone at the base. Unfortunately the Frat. Regs forbid any kind of relationship between officers, so I would probably end up digging myself into a bigger hole if I sang the song." Sam explained, with a sad look on her face.

"Ah. Guy troubles. Obviously you love him other wise you wouldn't be thinking about him this much. So why don't you sing the song. Who knows it might be just the thing to get through to him." Lisa said, the first intelligent thing that anyone had heard from her yet, well except John because they're dating.

"Ok. Thanks guys. Do you want to hear it?" Sam asked them wanting their honest opinions.

"Yeah" they all said in unison. Sam sat down on a stool, and took her guitar out of her case, and made sure it was in tune before putting the capo on and started to strum. When the song was finished she looked at them with question in her eyes.

"Wow, that was amazing! He would be crazy not to give you a chance after that performance." Paul told her earnestly.

"Well, sometimes he can be 'three fries short of a happy meal'." Sam said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed except Lisa who said "I don't get it." Everyone including Sam just stared at her. Wondering how in the hell she managed to graduate High School let alone get into college.

"Seriously though, even if he is a bit slow there is no way in hell he wouldn't be able to get that you like him. Sing it. There is only good to gain from this." John said.

"Ok. I'll sing it, now why don't we take a crack at your song 'Kicking and Screaming'?" Sam said with a smile on her face totally psyched that the band is back together.

"Yeah, why not." Paul said, while him and everyone else got to their instruments, and got set-up. They started to play the song; Sam was singing and rocking out. They spent a good hour practicing and they recorded the instrumental track to the song. It being as late as it is they all said their goodbyes and Sam left to go back to her house, and get a good nights sleep.


End file.
